Swimming in roses
by catseye13
Summary: What is this strange necklace that Flint and his friends have found and has Sara began to show feelings towards Merlock read and find out ohh yaa and please review ppl^_^


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Flint the time detective characters yoo  
  
  
  
~Swimming in roses~  
  
Ancient powers of the psychic world have been unlocked but whom they choose is their secret......  
  
  
That day after school Sara had a lonley walk home as she rustled through the brittle fall   
leaves. The wind was strong but was only gently caresing Sara long pink hair.... the hair that Merlock  
loved so much and yet the hair that she hated so much. Sara began to think about Merlock he loved  
her and she could plainly see the flattering words he spoke when she was in his presence. It was very  
odvious but somehow she couldn't return the favour without having to love him back. All she could do   
was use kind words and nothing more. Why was she thinking about him she shook her head as if to  
disppose herself of him but she couldn't the thoughts of his deep manly voice and his seemingly   
perfactly styled hair and his sparkling eyes filled with love. Somehow though she had managed to   
convince herself that she wasn't good enough for him and she never would be no matter how much   
makeup or latest fashions she wore. She would always be plain old Sara Goodman the normal   
girl undeserving of anyones love but her own. She wiped the welding tears from her eyes as she was   
approching home because she didn't want Tony or Flint to ask questions or worry. She decided  
to put on her normal goody goody face and attitude and act like nothing was wrong............  
  
~~~later that week in ancient Cairo,Egypt~~~  
  
"We have been searching for this stupid time shifter for 2hrs I'am board, tired, and hungry!"  
complainded Merlock, as he crossed his arms and put on a pouty little face.  
"Now Merlock,"replied Sara,"we all are to but you know how important it is that we find it or it  
may find a time passage and mess up another place. It is very important it is our duty."Sara finished   
with a friendly its okay kind of smile.  
Merlock not relizing for a second that it was his love Sara grumbled but then immediatly piped up  
and said lovingly "Of course my dear Sara it was terribly rude of me to think of my own selfish needs  
and not the ones of the others,"Merlock carried on his own little conversation seemingly thinking   
that Sara was still paying attention.  
She was to busy staring off into the distance at the enless sand dunes. Just then she saw something   
sparkle and glimmer not to far away from her and the others.  
"Guys,"Sara piped up,"look into the distance do you see that glimmering thing?"she questioningly  
asked everyone but was secretly directing it to Merlock.  
Flint talked though trying to coax everyone to come and see it with him they all slowly   
followed behind him in curiosity. Saras mind was especially jumbled with thoughts like is this the   
time shifter,a piece of egyption jewelry.......what?  
"Guys it some kind of sparkling necklace,"Flint said, as he held it up waving it back and  
fourth in the air as he did he was dancing around singing the hun daga hun duga song. All of a   
sudden the necklace begain to glow a brilliant rainbow colour and blasted light at the 4 of them.  
"What the........ SARA NO are you alright?"Merlock nervously asked, as Sara stirred uncomfortably  
"I'm I'm alright I guess but my head hurts terribly,"she said, squinting her eyes trying to sort  
herself out before jumping to some kind of explaination. Sara stared up expecting Merlock to be  
staring at her dreamily with his big bulging red eyes but instead he was examining a cut she had gotten  
from the blast. Sara looked at him she wanted to reach out and brush away the lock of hair that  
had fallen and was dangling over his eye. He then began examining her for anymore unsuspecting  
scratches or bruises but found none. He focused back on her hand and his hands began to glow   
white. Sara stared down in amazement and then looked back up at merlock his eyes were closed  
and his expression was very serious and focused yet loving and caring she couln't take her eyes  
away from him.  
"Merlock my my scratch is gone youv'e healed it yur w... a great friend,"she said, smiling  
and examining her healed hand."How did you do it Merlock you never told me you had healing  
powers?"  
"I don't. I don't know what happened I just I just kind of hoped that your wound would heal  
and then I felt this wonderful sensation of energy like I had an endless supply and well I don't know..."  
he said sighing and picking himself off the ground. Sara looked up and saw that his hand was   
stretched towords her she grabbed it as he pulled her from the ground. Sara blushed and looked away  
hoping that he hadn't noticed.  
"Well we better check on the others,"Sara said, as she began towards Flint.  
I I think I'm falling in love with Merlock Sara thought as she smiled to herself and touched her warm  
blushed cheek.................................  
  
  
What is this strange power Merlock has aquired???  
  
Don't laugh its my first romace fic or whatever lyao if ya want  
  
^_^meow! 


End file.
